This invention relates in general to containers such as drums and in particular, to an improved handling device to effect manipulation and handling of a container.
More specifically, this invention relates to a container having a handling element which permits conventional equipment to lift and manipulate it in a safe and effective manner. The container is provided with a groove or ridge situated at an appropriate height and includes an element secured on the groove, ridge or other means which can be readily grasped by the handling device.
It is common practice to store, ship or otherwise handle material of all forms within containers, particularly in the form of large metal drums and the like. Through the years various types of handling equipment have been developed which permit movement, manipulation, and storage of such containers without requiring manual labor. A particularly useful form of equipment which has evolved for manipulation of these drums is a mobile device which has a drum contacting head to grasp a drum at an upper flange. Such a handling device is designed to cooperate with the upper flange formed on the conventional metal drum which permits the equipment to grasp the drum and safely manipulate and move it as an operator desires.
One commercial handler device which has been designed to contact and grasp the upper flange of such metal drums is sold under the trademark Lift-O-Matic and is a drum handler which has achieved great popularity in the field because of its effectiveness, versatility and ease of operation. However, many types of containers have been developed which because of their material or design are not provided with the upper flange with which the previously discussed metal drums are provided. This makes it impossible for equipment such as the Lift-O-Matic drum handler to be used in conjunction with these other types of containers which may be formed of plastic, fibre, metal or any other suitable substance. Because handlers of the Lift-O-Matic design are in widespread use, the absence of a suitable element that is provided in conventional steel drums for hooking presents significant difficulties in manipulating these other types of containers.